


The Division

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, POV Sandor Clegane, Set in Division Universe, of the game, or play it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Directive 51 has been enacted by the President of the United States, after the Green Flue got completely out of control and left New York in chaos. Criminals are ruling the streets, killing civilians and police alike.Only the Agents of the Division can save the city and bring order to the chaos. Agent Sandor Clegane is on his way back to base, when he gets order to check the emergency call of a young woman.





	The Division

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts), [SassyEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEggs/gifts), [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



Sandor was no hero. He was a pizza delivery man. It was a shitty job, but still better than the first job he’d gotten after the dishonorable discharge from the army for punching his sergeant during a bar fight on base.

After that he’d gotten a job on the security team of the Lannister Cooperation, the most valuable investment bank on Wallstreet. During the financial crisis of 2008 they had made billions, while half of the banks had gone bankrupt.

He had been the personal body guard of Joffrey Baratheon, the grandson and designated future CEO of the company when the current CEO Tywin Lannister eventually stepped down.

Joffrey was in his mid-twenties, but had already made millions by simply sitting around as a board member. He was an asshole. Arrogant and cruel to everyone he thought beneath him. More than once he had simply walked out of the police station, evading charges of cocaine possession by simply mentioning his family name.

For a while, Sandor had turned a blind eye to Joffrey’s antics- the money was just too good.  But when his job changed from protecting the little shit to covering up his messes, he resigned.  He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life paying off the prostitutes Joffrey had beaten up during his sick drug parties.

Joffrey seemed to take Sandor’s resignation as a personal offense, since one night after leaving ‘The Hound,’ his favorite pub in Hell’s Kitchen, he was beaten up by some gangsters who told him Joffrey sent them. The bottle they smashed in his face had left several deep cuts, and while the hospital had done everything they could, he would still carry this little goodbye gift for the rest of his life.

At least he wouldn’t have to deal with Joffrey anymore.  But he felt bad for Sansa.

Sansa Stark, the intern who had somehow became Joffrey’s girlfriend. She had been one of the few in the company who had always been nice to Sandor.

After a brief stay in the hospital he quickly found a job at Hotpie’s pizza.

It had been on one of his delivery runs almost a year ago in lower Manhatten near the 9/11-memorial when the guy he was delivering to had approached him, talking about an opportunity to serve the people and the nation. He had also mentioned that it would certainly help his financial situation.

The man had looked like the typical government agent in a movie. Sandor suspected he was CIA or some similar agency with another combination of three letters, but he hadn’t tried his luck asking questions. The money had been enough to convince him to sign the contract the man was offering him right in that moment.

The man payed his delivery and said Sandor would get notified what the next steps were.

For weeks, nothing happened.  But then he had gotten the mail, inviting him for a selection test. He had been picked up by a driver and had to wear a hood for the time of the drive.

When he was finally allowed to get rid of the hood he was in an unknown location and had to endure hours of questioning and condition tests.

Only then did he finally learn what this was all about.

The president had signed a top secret order Directive 51 to found the SHD- the Strategic Homeland Division. Their area of responsibility was to set up a network of sleeper cells all over the country as quick response units in case the government and other organizations, like Homeland Security, lost control.

Sandor got to keep his usual job and go about his day to day business, but he wasn’t allowed to say anything about the Division.

He got short but intense training, but due to his background in the army, it was basically just a training of the gadgets and tools the so called ‘agents’ got to use.

When he first saw the tech he might be using in the future, he thought that he was thrown into a video game.

Contact lenses that would give him access to the augmented reality elements his smart watch would project to him. Tennis ball sized drones that would search for targets on their own. A scanner that could see people through walls and an AI that would give him tactical information of his environment.

His gear was coded with his DNA so only he could use it before the technicians took it away. When Sandor asked why he couldn’t keep it, he was told they would place it in a secret stash near his apartment and his navigation system would lead him to it in case the Division was activated.

This activation happened on the 18th of December.

When it had become painfully obvious that the regular forces of police, CERA, and JTF hadn’t been able to establish order in central Manhattan the president had enacted directive 51.

As soon as Sandor had heard in the news about the outbreak in New York, he had prepared himself to be activated. Nobody had ordered any pizza anymore anyway. So he sat around at home, watching the news until all communications and the internet were cut off, just after the Darkzone was finished.

It hadn’t been long after that that his watch was activated. As soon as he had put in his contact lenses it showed him that he’d been activated as an agent of the second wave.

 _About time,_ Sandor had thought. He had been able to see the city turn to shit from his windows- shots in the distance, people screaming, gangs patrolling the streets.

He’d carefully left his apartment, going to the place his gear directed him to so he could reclaim the remaining equipment. It had only been away a few blocks.

As soon as he got the rest of his gear and confirmed his activation status, he had gotten new orders over the encrypted Division Information Network.  He was ordered to Camp Hudson, one of the few operational bases the JTF and CERA still held in the city against the criminals.

When he arrived, he was informed that he was the only survivor of his sleeper cell. It hadn’t mattered. In the next couple of days he secured important structural points, like radio towers or pump stations.

He also took out several important gang bosses and even had a shot at Joe Ferro, the leader of the Cleaners, who tried to burn out the infestation with flamethrowers.

They were burning everything and anyone they though infected.

He had nearly gotten Ferro, but he had missed his shot and only hit one of his lieutenants.

Didn’t matter now, Ferro had been taken out by another agent of the second wave only a few days later, when he had destroyed his napalm factory.

For the first time in his life Sandor felt like he had a purpose.

This catastrophe was his purpose. People called for his aid and showed him respect. Even thanked him for his work.

Sandor was on his way back to the post office, the base of operation in Manhattan after defending a JTF patrol against some rioters, when he got an emergency call.

Apparently, a young woman had called the emergency hotline, but the operator had only been able to hear the address before the connection got cut. It was only a few blocks from where he was, so Sandor confirmed and changed his waypoint.

The waypoint was located in the Upper East Side.  It was still afternoon, but due to the snowfall that was becoming worse with every minute that passed he had trouble seeing more than ten meters ahead.

Even with his advanced winter gear, he could feel the cold wind.

The Upper Eastside hadn’t been devastated like other quarters, but piles of garbage were laying on both sides of the streets. Some houses had open doors. His HUD showed him if they had been opened by force.

Under the layer of snow, he saw the characteristic form of bodies. The snow on them wasn’t as high as next to them, so he knew that they hadn’t been killed too long ago.

He gripped his rifle a bit tighter and double checked the ammo he had left in the magazine.

Joffrey had lived in the Upper East Side, so Sandor was familiar with his area.

Sandor took cover behind one of the cars and checked the map his watch had projected on the ground.  A few houses down the street was his target.

He activated his scan pulse and scanned the area. A dozen unknown contacts appeared. Three were waiting at the stairway to the main door. The others were inside the house. Due to the storm the scanner couldn’t distinguish between enemies and civilians.

Sandor grabbed his silencer from his backpack and put it on his rifle.

He slowly approached the men at the stairway.

“What the fuck are we doing here?” one of the men said. “Its fucking cold. I feel I already got icicles on my balls.”

“The boss said he heard the bitch that’s living here is rich.”

“Of course she’s rich, asshole. We’re on the Upper East Side, only rich fuckers live here.”

“I know, but I mean even richer than rich.”

“I hope that’s true. I won’t go back to Rikers Island. I’ll take what I can get and then I’m off to Mexico.”

The other two men laughed.

Sandor took aim and put a bullet in each of their heads before they could react.

The sound of his rifle was merely a whisper above the cold wind howling around them and the snow silenced the bodies hitting the floor.

He went up the stairs and entered the building. The door had been smashed in with a fireaxe.  Everything was in chaos. Every shelf had been searched through.

He scanned again and this time the scanner showed him exactly who was an enemy. One of the contacts was displayed green. That must be the lady who had called for help.

She was on the second floor with four other contacts. Two were in the kitchen; two others in the living room.

Sandor slowly approached the living room. The two men were sitting on the couch with their backs to Sandor. One handed the other a half empty bottle of bourbon.

Sandor only shot twice and both men slumped on the couch. The bottle scattered on the ground and caught the attention of the men in the kitchen.

Sandor swiftly turned around just in time and shot two short bursts in the chest of each.

He wasn’t sure if the noise alarmed the men on the first floor, so he quickly went up the stairs only to find that the remaining men hadn’t noticed what was going on.

“Just show us where the money is,” he heard one man say.

“I…I…don’t have any money here,” a female voice said and Sandor frowned. It sounded familiar.

“Don’t think us stupid just because we don’t live in such a fancy house.”

“Sir, please…I really don’t know about any money here. This isn’t my house,” the woman pleaded.

“I’ll ask you one last time,” the man said in a threatening voice. “Tell me where the money is or I swear to god you will regret it. My friend Trant over there. He got forty years in prison for what he did to one young girl just like you. Prison can be a very lonely place. I assure you that he wouldn’t mind spending some time with you alone.”

Sandor took position at the door. He pulled the pin of a flash grenade and rolled it into the room, waited for the explosion, then went into the room and quickly shot each of the men.

The woman screamed in disorientation. The man who had talked to the woman was still groaning, so Sandor shot him again until he was silent.

Sandor knelt down to check on the woman.

“You’re alright now, you’re alright,” he said gently and checked her for any wounds.

She finally looked up.

“You?” she asked, unbelieving, and Sandor saw the familiar face of Sansa Stark.

“Yes, it’s me,” he said and helped her up. Her hair was disheveled but it didn’t look like she’d been hurt in any way.

Sandor looked out of the window at the sound of a truck.  Armed men were getting out of it.

“Shit,” Sandor said. “We’ve got company. We need to go. Now!”

Sansa luckily didn’t ask any questions, she simply followed him.

He replaced his nearly empty magazine with a fresh one.

“Stay behind me,” he whispered and Sansa nodded. He caught himself looking at her slightly longer than he should have considering there were men down on the street ready to kill them.

He looked down the stairway shortly and saw that a few men were already checking the bodies on the first floor.

“Come,” he whispered and they went to the guest room, where his HUD showed him a fire ladder that lead to the backyard.

When he tried to open the window, he saw that it was locked.

He heard people coming up the stairs and he shot it open. He helped Sansa outside before followed her, closing the window behind them, hoping nobody would give it a second look.

They quickly went down the fire ladder; he could hear yelling from the inside.

The ladder ended three meters above the ground.  Sandor jumped first, but when he looked up to Sansa he saw she was hugging herself.  It was then that he noticed she was wearing only a sweatshirt and pair of jogging pants. Not even proper shoes.

Sandor cursed himself. Why hadn’t he checked to see if she was dressed properly.

“Sansa jump. I’ll catch you.”

To his surprise she didn’t hesitate, and thanked him after he caught her and put her on the ground.

“What are doing now?” she asked, shaking from the cold.

He scanned the environment again. The men were still checking the house, but he noticed two contacts slowly coming towards them through the alleyway.

“Getting away as far as possible.”

They ran through the opposite alleyway and when they reached the street they could barely see their hands in front of their faces.

His com crackled like some new message had arrived.

“Command repeat,” he said. “Command please repeat.”

“Worst snowstorm in one hundred years…all operations…down…no extr…helicopter…,” the message said interrupted by interferences.

“Command?” he asked, but the Division Network was down. “Fuck,” he muttered. They needed to get back to headquarters as quickly as they could or they would die in this storm.

They’d only traveled one block when he realized they wouldn’t make it. He stopped and tried to open his map to check where they were, but the map didn’t open.

“Sandor…whats…that?” Sansa asked and pointed down the street with shaking fingers.

Sandor looked to where she pointed, just as a Cleaner lit up his flamethrower.

“Oh shit,” he whispered. “We need to get off the street.”

He went up the closest stairway and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

“Shit, Sansa come here,” he said and she came over.

He handed her a flashlight.

“Here I need you hold this.”

She held the flashlight while he tried to open the door with a picklock.

Finally, the door opened and they quickly went inside. He closed the door silently behind them.

He tried to scan the house, but his scanner didn’t work.

This wasn’t a town house. It had several apartments on each floor.

They went to the second floor and Sandor unlocked the apartment that had windows towards the street. He closed the door behind them and just wanted to say that they were safe now, when the main door was smashed in.

“Be quiet,” he said and gestured her to go further into the apartment. He knelt down and aimed for the door. As soon as this door would open up he would not stop shooting until his magazine went dry.

Sandor calmed his breathing and listened.

He heard someone talk in the staircase. The sound of heavy footsteps came closer until they stopped right on the other side of the door. Sandor could see the shadow under the door slot.

Sandor placed his index finger on the trigger.

“Fuck it, Ray,” he heard from the other side of the door. “Let’s go back.”

“I’m sure someone’s in here,” another voice said.

“And if so, who cares? We have to burn down a house a few blocks away from here.”

“And what if they’re infected?”

“What isn’t infected in this fucking city? Let’s go. We’ll burn the fucking house we’re ordered to burn down and then we’ll head back to base before my dick freezes off.”

“Okay, okay,” the man said and Sandor heard the two men leave.

They stayed quiet for another five minutes until Sandor allowed himself to sigh in relieve.

“Here,” Sandor said and handed Sansa his pistol. “I need to check on the main door. If its open its too inviting for others, you understand?” he said and she nodded.

“If I’m not back in two minutes, hide here and wait for better weather to go to the post office. They’re protecting civilians there.”

Just when he went to leave she grabbed his hand.

“Please come back,” she said.

“I will.”

He left the apartment and quickly but carefully went down the staircase. The Cleaners had broken the door but Sandor was able to close and barricade it.

He went back up.

“Its me,” he said before entering the apartment. Sansa sighed in relief and handed him the pistol back.

He locked the door and put a coat that belonged to the former resident in front of the door slit so no light would get out. He looked out of the windows- nothing on the streets, just the blizzard and endless amounts of snow. He covered the windows with the curtains and checked the other rooms of the apartment.

They had a bathroom and a separate bedroom. The kitchen was integrated into the open living room.

“No idea how long we have to stay here. The storm could last for days,” he said and she nodded.

The sun was going down and Sandor tested the light switch and the water.

To his satisfaction both worked. He turned the light in the living room on, but dimmed it so it didn’t draw any attention on the street.

When everything was right he opened his jacket and put down his gear.

Sansa was rubbing her feet and when she noticed him looking at her she said she could barely feel them. Sandor helped her out of her thick socks. Her feet were ice cold and her started to massage them to get the blood flow going again.

“What are you doing these days, Sandor?” she asked; he looked up at her.

He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to talk about it, but considering the Division agents were seen on the streets every day now made any try to keep it secret obsolete anyway.

“I work for the government,” he started. “The Division.  A secret department of Homeland Security. Only activated on presidential decree in case of an outstanding emergency.”

“Like saving a damsel in distress,” she said, smirking. It had been a running gag between them that he was a knight always keeping an eye on her.

“That’s just my side job,” he said and she laughed. “But what are you doing here, Sansa? I didn’t expect to see you here, I thought you would have left or at least been evacuated.  And where’s your loving boyfriend?” he asked slightly ironic.

Sansa suddenly looked sad.

“He isn’t my boyfriend anymore,” she whispered.

“Really?” Sandor asked surprised.

“I was stupid okay? You were right about him.”

“When did you break up?” he asked just out of curiosity.

“Months ago, when he started to fuck his new secretary Margaery Tyrell. I broke up with him, but then he said he would send me a driver from the company to take me outside the city, but instead he locked me into his house. When I called him before the mobile network collapsed he told me that he had changed his mind and sent the car to Margaery instead, that I would be safe where I was and I had food for weeks, and if I didn’t make it he would at least remember the fun he had with me before he found Margaery.”

“Such an asshole. So you were locked in ever since or what?”

“Yes. I tried to call for help, but the phone was dead. Internet was dead. And Joffrey had all windows changed to sound proof glass. I could not unlock them, because I had no key and no other way out. Luckily I had enough food, but if I hadn’t rationed it I would have been gone two weeks ago. That asshole really expected me to die. I saw the chaos from the windows and when I first saw how someone…got shot…simply on the streets I never looked out the windows again. I tried to hide I was inside, but today they noticed me and if the mobile hadn’t worked today… and if you hadn’t come…”

“Don’t worry, I’m here now.”

Sandor stopped massaging her feet. They were warm again.

“Thank you,” Sansa said.

“No problem,” he said. “We should search this place for everything useful. Maybe food or clothes for you.”

“Yes, you’re right,” she said, and got up.

They searched the place and found some pieces of clothing that luckily fit her and a pair of warm boots.

There wasn’t much food left. At least not still eatable. But they found some canned food and a half empty bottle of whisky.

Sandor peaked outside the window once more. The sun had gone down and he could barely see the houses on the other side of the street due to the snowfall.

“I’ll cook something,” Sandor said and heated the few tins they had in one pot. It was a strange mix of corn, beans, potatoes and sausage, but it tasted good enough.

Sansa was sitting on the couch wrapped in a quilt spooning her stew.

“That’s really good, Sandor,” she said.

“Thank you.”

Sansa smiled at him. In a strange way Sandor had always hoped to see her smile at him this way.

“I missed you,” she said and Sandor nearly choked on his stew.

“What?” he asked coughing.

“After you left the company I missed having you around. It was after you left that Joffrey started behaving differently towards me.”

Sandor didn’t say anything.

“What happened to your face?” she asked shyly.

“Two thugs jumped me shortly after I left. They said they worked for Joff and one of them shattered a bottle on my face. I got bad cuts.”

“Oh my god Sandor, that’s horrible!” she exclaimed, shocked, and let her spoon fall into her bowl.

“I survived. That’s all that matters.”

“Sorry, Sandor, I had no idea that Joff would do something like this.”

“I know, Sansa. I never thought you knew anything about it.”

They finished their meal in silence and Sandor shut off the light to check the streets once more. He couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t say if that was good or bad.

He tried to contact Division command once more, but the network was still dead.

“Look what I found,” Sansa said proudly and showed him a game of monopoly she had obviously found in one of the shelves.

“Really?” Sandor asked amused with a raised eyebrow.

“Come on, Sandor, it’ll be fun. We don’t have anything else to do anyway,” she said with huge puppy eyes and Sandor couldn’t but say yes.

He had no idea how long they played, but Sansa had come up with the idea to take a shot of whisky every time one of them had to go to jail.

And by chance Sansa quickly became pretty tipsy, when she had to go to jail several times in a row.

Somehow Sansa looked even prettier now. Her cheeks had a rosy color and she couldn’t stop giggling at everything.

“Sssandor…one more game,” she said.

“It’s getting late and it seems you had enough for tonight,” he said, but he had a hard time saying it with a straight face, because of the way she was biting her lower lip, playing with a strand of her hair.

“Pretty please,” she purred.

“No, but we might still be snowed in tomorrow, so we might play it again,” he said.

“Oki,” she said and tried to get up from the couch. Sandor helped her up and led her to the bedroom. “And where are you sleeping?” she asked and Sandor thought for a second that she sounded like she wanted him to answer next to her.

 _Don’t be crazy Sandor_ , he thought to himself. He was her savior not her lover.

“On the couch. In case any uninvited guests come in, I can deal with them before they hurt you,” he said and tugged her in after helping her under the blanket. He didn’t dare to help her undress.

“Okay, my knight in shining armor,” she purred and was nearly asleep already. She was more exhausted than it looked like.

“Whatever you say,” he said chuckling and left the bedroom, leaving the door open a bit.

He checked the front door again before he swiftly checked his weapons, putting new bullets in his empty magazines. It was now that he allowed himself to get out of his gear.

He put his bulletproof vest, kneepads, gloves, and holster next to his backpack. He sat down on the couch and started to get rid of his boots.

He laid down, but put his guns in reach. If someone broke through the door, he would get an unpleasant 5.56mm surprise, and if that didn’t stop him, some 9mm as dessert.

Sandor stared at the ceiling and allowed himself to relax. He quickly drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of Sansa and how they had met for the first time. It had been years since he had dreamed of her.

He had been in Joffrey’s security team and one morning she had run into him. It had been the first day of her internship and she was in a hurry and didn’t notice him till they collided and all her papers went flying.  He had helped her pick them up again, and when she had looked at him with her deep blue eyes Sandor had felt something he had never felt before.

He’d had relationships in the past, but he had never felt anything with them like he had in that very moment. Sometimes he thought he had fallen in love on first sight, even if he didn’t believe in the concept.

Of course, he hadn’t made a move on her. Back then she only had eyes for Joffrey and he didn’t expect to have any chances against a multimillionaire and heir to the most profitable investment bank on the Wallstreet.

Sandor woke up at the soft touch of fingers stroking his cheek. His eyes shot open and he instinctively reached for his pistol on the table.

“Shh, Sandor,” Sansa whispered. “It’s just me.”

“Sansa, what…” he said, but was promptly silenced by her lips meeting his.

Sandor was speechless by the feeling of her mouth against his. Sansa had been kneeling next to the couch but now she was sprawled over him.

He had no idea how late it was, but a few hours certainly must have passed since they went to bed, because as far as he could see she was only wearing a sweatshirt jacket, besides her underwear and socks.

Their lips parted, their faces only a few centimeters apart. Her hair surrounded them like an auburn curtain.

“Touch me, Sandor,” she whispered and he at first hesitantly placed his hands on her hips, stroking her legs. God her skin was so smooth. His mouth felt dry.

She smiled and kissed him again. Sandor was intoxicated by her smell. She was holding his face in both of her hands and brushed her lips against his, interrupted with short moments when they exchanged looks.

“Sansa,” he finally managed to breathe. “Am I dreaming?”

She smiled at him and mouthed a ‘no’ and kissed him again, grinding against his lap.  He hardened under her.

“Shall we go to the bedroom?” she asked and already moved off him.

“Sansa, wait…,” he said and sat up. “Why now?”

“Sandor the world is turning to shit. I would have been dead if you hadn’t saved me earlier.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” he said, but Sansa silenced him with a finger over his mouth.

“I am not doing this to thank you.  It’s just that in a situation like this it would be wrong not to admit what I have felt for a long time.”

Sandor looked at her, confused. Did she have feelings for him?

“I have feelings for you Sandor. More than I wanted to admit.  I was already going to break up with Joffrey, but then you were gone and I had no way to contact you. So I stayed with Joffrey and thought I could make it work with him, but then you saved me today and it was clear to me that I want to explore my feelings for you.”

“You sure about this? You were pretty tipsy earlier.”  He nearly couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.

Sansa chuckled.

“I have never been soberer,” she said and tried to pull him off the couch once more and this time he followed her lead to the bedroom.

Sansa playfully pushed him onto the bed and they continued to kiss in the same position they had on the couch- her on top of him while he explored her curves with his hands.

She encouraged him, and his hands wandered under her sweatshirt. He stroked up her ribcage until he cupped her breasts with the palms of his hands.

Sansa kissed alongside his throat and moaned when he gently squeezed her breasts.  She stopped kissing just long enough to unzip her sweatshirt, removing it and tossing it away.

“God you are perfect, Sansa,” he said overwhelmed by her beauty.

Sansa slid off him and started to unbuckle his belt. Sandor watched her in awe as she pulled down his pants and boxers until his cock was free.

She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few strokes.

As if Sansa’s hand on his cock wasn’t great enough she started to kiss down his length until she reached his balls. She gave them some long kisses and Sandor felt like he was in heaven.

She let her tongue travel from his balls up his cock and wrapped her soft lips around his tip.

Sandor moaned at the feeling of her mouth.

“God, Sansa…” he breathed and his cock was harder than it had been ever before.

Sansa stopped and leaned in to kiss him and he happily accepted. His tongue was brushing against her lip and she slightly opened her mouth until their tongues met.

His heart was racing when their kiss broke and she looked at him with her huge blue eyes.

Sandor swiftly picked her up and placed her on her back, kissing his way over her chest and stomach down to her lacy panties.

He looked at her to ask permission and Sansa nodded, biting her lower lip.

Sandor pulled down her panties, dropping them to the ground next to the bed.

He started to kiss the soft skin of her inner thigh and he felt like he was going mad by the smell she was spreading.

Her folds were already wet when he buried his face between her legs, let his tongue explore every inch of her most private place.

Sandor held her legs and watched the way her chest rose and fell with every moan, the sight making him harden even more.

When her breathing became quicker he focused his effort on her clit and soon sent her over the edge of her peak.

Sandor continued to lick up and down her folds until she had come back to earth again, heavily breathing. Her skin was damp and he saw her lick her dry lips.

“Wow, Sandor, I never had a peak by anyone else but me,” she sighed.

“Really?” he asked with a hint of pride in his voice.

“No, Joffrey never made me come once and there was nobody else but him.”

“Well, where that comes from, there is more,” he said, intending to feast on her once more, but she stopped him.

“No, come here, I want to feel you inside me,” she purred and held up a condom wrapper.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, amused. A condom certainly wasn’t part of his Division gear.

“Found it in the nightstand and before it goes to waste we should use it,” she said and got up on her knees.

They were both kneeling in front of each other on the bed, just his rock-solid cock between them.

Sansa ripped the wrapper open and rolled it down his length before laying back once more.

Sandor moved between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance after stroking alongside her folds with his tip a few times.

He slowly slid inside, and her mouth slightly fell agape.

He started to move and it was pure bliss to see her in all her glory, hear her moan every time he buried himself inside her, smell the scent of them blending together feel her warmth around him.

Sansa’s hands were stroking over his body and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold himself back from peaking. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone, and with Sansa he needed all his focus to not come right away.

“Sansa, I don’t know how long I can hold it back anymore,” he admitted slightly ashamed. He had wanted to make her come at least once more.

“It’s okay, Sandor,” she breathed into his neck. “Come for me.”

And he did. He felt like his whole body turned inside out.

He was completely spent and was trying to calm his breathing. Sansa was stroking over his back. He rolled off her and he felt like he was in heaven.

Sansa shyly snuggled closer and he embraced her completely. They exchanged some kisses without saying a word, simply looking at each other smiling.

 _God she is glowing. Maybe I am dead and she is an angel_ , Sandor thought.

“How was it for you?” Sansa asked.

“It was…” he started and licked his lips. “…the most incredible experience I’ve ever had.”

He stroked her cheek.

“I just hoped I could have lasted a little longer,” he said and tried not to sound like his ego was hurt.

“Don’t worry about that, Sandor,” she said and opened the drawer of the nightstand holding up a few other condoms. “Where this one came from is still more to come,” she said smirking, before burying her face giggling in his chest hair.

 

***

 

They did it two more times this night before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day the blizzard continued and they spent the day in bed talking, kissing and snuggling, sharing a few cereal bars he had in his survival kit.

On the day after, the blizzard weakened and his watch finally got connected to the Division network again.

Command was asking his status, but Sandor hesitated to answer.

“What will happen now? With us?” Sansa asked, snuggled up in his arms.

“We go to the post office. They take care of civilians over there and I get new orders and try to restore law and order in this city,” he said and Sansa averted her eyes sadly.

“And when all of this here is over, I will find you and never let go of you again. I can’t stand to be without you,” he added and she looked up at him.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes. I want you, only you,” he said.

“I can’t be without you, either. You are what I always looked for,” she said and stroked his cheek. “Brave, gentle and strong.”

She kissed him before she placed her hand over his heart.

“I will wait for you every day until you return to me.”

“I will return to you, Sansa. I promise.”

Sandor contacted Division command and gave a short mission update telling them that he had saved a civilian and was now heading back to headquarters after being forced to stay inside for nearly three days.

They quickly packed their belongings and made their way to the post office without any further incidents.

When they entered the post office he was immediately ordered to command to give a mission report.  But he had one last chance to see Sansa as she was led to the medical wing of headquarters to get checked on any wounds or signs of infection.

She was smiling brightly, and Sandor’s heart nearly stopped when she mouthed ‘I love you.’


End file.
